After
by Riza N.D
Summary: After black organization was defeated what happened to Conan?
1. prologue 1

Black organization has destroyed at last.

Now everything will be peaceful.

That's what all the agents and people who defeated the organization thought.

But there was one exception.

It's Conan Edogawa. A existence that wasn't supposed to be exist.

Conan Edogawa is the person who become the core of defeating the organization. There were lot of people who admire him for his intelligence and deduction skill.

But what if that kind of existence disappear so suddenly?

It's gonna be huge problem.

That's when He came up to a plan.


	2. prologue 2

"So we are going to be con artist" said evil yawny eyed girl.

"Yes there is no other way" Conan said in bitter tone. He didn't have the will to argue her like he constantly do.

It was hard for him to deceive his loved ones. But there wasn't any other plan. For the future, Conan Edogawa must die.

For this plan to succeed FBI will help them. Akai-san James-san and Jodie-sensei will gladly help them.

"Plan will start from tomorrow. Be ready"

*sigh* "Go to your girlfriends place and enjoy your last few days as Conan. Maybe you can bathe with her" she smirks.

"Aaah... wait what!?" Before he could react she already went to her room.


	3. Chapter 1

I do not own case closed

In Mori detective agency everything was normal.

Detective Mori was reading a newspaper

Ran was in school

As for Conan he was with Detective boys in Agasa professor's house.

Detective Boys were talking about last night's Kamen Yaibas show.

Until Conan raised his voice.

"Don't fuck with us. We will not leave" he ended the call

"Ee conan-kun is everything okay?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeeah everything is okay" replied Conan. But he sounded sad.

"Really it doesn't sound that way" said Mitsuhiko

"Are you hungry Conan? That's why you have been angry right? Let's go to eat some eel" said Genta imaging dreamy.

"He is not you Genta-kun. Besides we ate lunch 15 minutes ago." Said Mitsuhiko

Conan was still silent. He looked he was worried about something.

Then he went Haibara and said "Need to talk to you"

Ai-Chan looked at him few seconds and said "it's them isn't it?" Her complexion paled.

"Hey are you two okay"

Ai snapped out and told them "aah it's okay anyway why don't you guys head home it's getting late and it looks like prof Agasa can't show you his new invention"

"But lunch time is only over we have plenty of time" said ayumi

"Sorry could you guys go" said Conan

They have no choice but to leave. Before they go out Agasa said to them "next time okay??" With cheerful tone said.

"Okay" all of them said. They go out sad.

But then Ayumi said "Let's go to Ran-oneesan's place and ask what happened"

"That's good idea. Let's go" said Mitsuhiko.

"But I am hungry "

"Aren't you worried about those two?"

"Yes but..."

"Then let's gooo" Ayumi enthusiastically said.

When they reached there Ran was already back.

They told them about the strange behavior about Conan and Ai.

Ran worriedly said "I believe everything is okay but I will ask Conan-kun about it kay? "

"Of course it's something childish thing no need to worry" said kogorou lazily.

"But it's odd to both of them act like that"

"I will ask them okay" said Ran.

"Mhm we will leave now"

"Be careful on the way okay"

Then they left. When the night come, Conan called and said he will have a sleep over at prof's house.

Ran was worried but said okay.

He slept over in profs place for few days till Ran came.


	4. Chapter 2

I do not own case closed

When Ran came to profs place conan and ai were gone convenient store.

Ran asked "Is conan-kun alright? Kids told me he was behaving weird and he didn't come home"

Agasa said "eeeh... how should I tell you this?" He looked wierd.

"Arere Ran-neechan why are you here?" Conan asked cutely.

"I was worried about you. If you have something bothering you please tell"

"That's right Conan. We are Detective Boys. All for one, one for all"

"Wait how did guys enter??"

"Little brat stop making Ran worried" said Sonoko.

"Geeh... sonoko-neechan"

"What's that reaction"

"Thank everyone but its alright"

All looked at him feeling suspicious

Then there was knock on the door.

Agasa opened the door and revealed 1st division police forces

"Are Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai here?"

"Yes what's wrong?"

"Give us the children"

"So sudden what is wrong?"

"Please all relax and tell whats wrong?" Said Ran

Megure sighed.

They went in and told "well we were finishing the report about the last case that involved the kids and Ran-san. Then suddenly someone asked who is Edogawa Conan. Of couse we gave answer that he is living with Detective Mori. Superiors got intrested and looked up in the population infos. But..."

"But..." everyone waited worringly.

"Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai are someone who doesn't exist."

Everyone looked at two of them.

"But how is that possible. He is your distant relative right Agasa-hakase?" Asked Ran hopefully.

Agasa looked guilty and looked down on the floor. Conan and Ai were silent all the time.

"Because Mori-kun was police. I didn't think anything suspicious. But now...

Who are you two???"

"We will answer that question for you" a calm and wise voice said. Eventhough it had little bit of foreign accent it sounded good.

The one who intruppted was the FBI. Jodie-sensei, Camel-San and James-san.

"Please calm down they have no authority to tell you"

Everyone looked shocked.

"Then please answer us. Why is FBI meddling in Japan" asked Megure

"In truth we were planning to tell you sooner but there was circumstance we can't ignore" said Jodie.

"You two have been ignoring out calls that's why we came here" said james

"We will not return" Conan said angrily and suddenly.

"What's the meaning please explain to us" said Ran


	5. Chapter 3

I do not own case closed

"*sigh* Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai are existences that we wanted to hide"

"HIDE?? From what??"

"From this world"

"What do you mean??"

"Is it okay to tell them?"

"Even if we say no you will tell right??" It was more like a statement than a question

"In this world there are lot of things that lurking in the shadow..."

When he was about continue, door opened and Subaru-san came in.

"Yaaa.. Lets go home Conan , Ai.

the tickets have already ordered."

"Eeeee subaru-san why are you here?"

"Why you say? That's because I am their legal guardian"

"We will not return" Conan said again

"Don't act like a brat Rye" it sounded fierce and commanding just like Akai Shuichi

"Rye who is that?? Pls explain that we could understand"

Then suddenly Ai did something out of character, she went to Subaru-San and hugged his leg.

"Rye let's go home" ai said desperately.

Everyone looked shocked. That cool Haibara did something fit in her age. She was acting like a KID!?

Conan too looked shocked then become angry "What!? even if we go, we will die anyways then let's stay here"

"No there is a possibility we could survive" Ai said stubbornly.

"Pls explain" ran said in demanding tone

"*sigh* there is an organization we are chasing for decades. It's secret organizations that was created half century ago. We call it black organization but no one knows the name , the reason why its created and the people in it "

"An orgazination no one know and the one who knows it all die"

"This orgazination is specialized in every bad things assasition weapon drugs etc"

"But if it's secret organization how Did u know and how is it related to Conan and ai"

"Well it took long to notice its existence but we managed to do it. But it was hard to find its tail. But thanks to those kid we destroyed it."

"So u mean that there from that kind of world."

"Its hard to believe"

"Nene ran-neechan conan-kun and ai-Chan are bad people??"

"No no they aren't"

"But what does that mean they leave different world than us"

"From this point it's not something children to hear."

"But we want to know "

"We are detective boys"

"That's right"

"*sigh* Its about they're parents death..."

"Shut up shut up" said conan furiously


End file.
